El Guardián
by boomeranng
Summary: Bella, hija de la familia de la mafia italiana, los Swan, se muda a New York para no seguir el negocio familiar y tener una vida normal. Para garantizar su seguridad y anonimato, Charlie contrata a un equipo especial de seguridad que consta de 9 agentes, liderados por Anthony Masen, quienes harán lo imposible para que, ni siquiera la más inesperada de las sorpresas, pueda herirla.
1. Cap 1 La salvezza

**Bella, hija de la familia de la mafia italiana, los Swan, quiere tener una vida normal y no seguir los pasos de su padre, por lo que se muda a New York a estudiar enfermería a la Universidad de New York. Su padre se asegura de que no la reconozcan y que la protejan, contratando a un equipo especial de seguridad para que la sigan a su nueva vida. Ese equipo especial consta de 9 agentes, liderados por Anthony Masen, quienes harán lo imposible para que, ni siquiera la más inesperada de las sorpresas, pueda herirla.**

**Disclaimer: Toda publicidad reconocible, personajes, lugares, situaciones, etc., son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Ninguna infracción de derecho de autor es intencionada.**

**Cap.1: la salvezza**

Los adoquines de piedra resonaban a mis pies como nunca los había escuchado, el calor abrasador de aquel verano italiano se confundía con la agradable brisa marina que recorría mi columna como un escalofrío continuo y las personas que caminaban tranquilamente a mi alrededor no se inmutaban ante lo que estaba sucediendo. _Los envidio_, pensaba con frecuencia, pero nunca tanto como en aquel momento, en el que ellos podían disfrutar de un agradable paseo por la tarde o comprar un granizado en la heladería de la esquina. Ellos podían relajarse y descansar… yo no.

Siempre trataba de canalizar mis emociones y sentimientos —pensar con la cabeza fría, como le llamaba—, pero no podía evitar culpar de algún modo a Charlie de lo que me estaba sucediendo ni podía contener las lagrimas en la comisura de mis ojos por más que las rehuía. Sabía que mi tiempo se agotaba, sabía que mis piernas colapsarían y que mi fuerza no sería suficiente para defenderme, ya no.

Mis piernas se detuvieron al llegar a una placita al lado de la bahía y pude percibir el aroma de las cocinerías en los restoranes junto con la sal de la brisa. Detuve mi paso, tratando de atesorar ese momento y pude sentir la suavidad de mi holgada camisa blanca, la frescura que se colaba por mis sandalias y supe que el short azul no me lograría abrigar por muchos minutos más; el atardecer terminaría en cualquier momento. Estaba cansada, agotada y por mucho que quisiera dejar de arrancar, de que me capturaran y de que me interrogaran, no valía la pena dejar todo por lo que había tenido que pasar y pelear para poder sobrevivir de las enemistades de mi padre.

No supe que fue lo que me impulsó a seguir, pero sabía que en mi interior las ganas de vivir jamás cesarían, aún no era tiempo de darse por vencida. Aún estaba aguardando ese _algo_. Y volví a correr.

Escuché nuevamente pasos acelerados y fuera de lugar detrás de mi, como si no pertenecieran al tranquilo verano que todos disfrutaban. Pertenecían a _mi_ mundo y volví a sentir aquella angustiante sensación que sentí dos días atrás. Esta vez no me detuve y solo pensé en lo mucho que quería salir de esta y ver a mis padres nuevamente… porque los vería ¿verdad?

Entre tanta gente que paseaba por las calles sentí que podía tener algo de ventaja debido a la multitud pero luego recordé las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas… y supe que no respetarían a muchos inocentes por obtener mi cabeza, después de todo el apellido Swan era el más buscado incluso para el SISMI.

Me dirigí hacia el oeste por unas calles angostas y un poco deshabitadas, y por mucho que fuese arriesgado sabía que por algún lugar alrededor se encontraba una de las casas de seguridad de mi padre. La oscuridad casi reinaba y los faroles ya eran los únicos que podían guiar mis pies pero con cada paso que daba sabía que era una oportunidad menos para encontrar a alguno de mis guardaespaldas o alguien que me ayudara. Necesitaba mantener las esperanzas en alto para tener una razón por la cual luchar pero con cada minuto que pasaba se me hacía aún más difícil encontrar razones para no dejar de correr. La sed y el hambre me estaban ganando y solo podía pensar en una solución que rondaba mi cabeza hace ya muchas horas: esconderme. Solo esperaba que fuese un lugar deshabitado sin civiles por los cuales arrepentirme después.

Doblé por la esquina más cercana y me encontré con una nueva callecita con basureros apoyados a las paredes y ventanas a ras de suelo. Era lúgubre pero también era lo único que podía salvarme en ese momento debido a lo improbable que alguien se escondiera en ese lugar tan escalofriantemente solitario.

Corrí más despacio hacia lo largo de la calle, estando alerta por si me encontraba con alguna persona por el lugar pero todo parecía silencioso, vacío. Podía casi sentir la soledad entre las paredes de viejo ladrillo y el ruido del silencio reinante. Era casi tan atemorizante como aquellos que me perseguían.

Vislumbré una puerta a unos veinte metros y pensé por un instante que la suerte me había sonreído pero cuando me fui acercando pude darme cuenta que solo se trataba de una puerta trasera trabada con palos y cerrada con un sinfín de candados, cada uno más firme que el otro. Y mis ánimos decayeron un poco, pero la desesperación de encontrar pronto un escondite me llevaban a tratar de abrir cada ventana que cruzaba por mi vista, siendo imposible entrar a ninguna de ellas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo bastaba esconderme en uno de aquellos basureros malolientes y esperar a que la pudrición no me consumiera antes de que alguien me encontrara, y eso tampoco parecía un plan muy esperanzador.

Al pasar los minutos sabía que mi tiempo se agotaba, por lo que al escuchar un ruido anormal en la siguiente calle, supe que era el último momento, el todo o nada. Corrí hasta el siguiente gran basurero que se encontraba apoyado contra una pared con una ventana baja protegida con una malla de aluminio y traté de hurgar por los bordes en busca de algún costado desoldado. Encontré unas cuantas barritas sueltas pero para mi muy mala suerte me di cuenta que el margen de aquella barra protectora estaba soldado por la parte interior de la ventana. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_.

No había ningún objeto alrededor que pudiese ayudarme a abrir la maldita ventana, solo un poco de cáscaras de verduras esparcida por ahí y mis pies cubiertos por unas delgadas sandalias que no soportarían más de dos impactos sin romperse ni meter ruido por los golpes.

Pero antes de pensar en como poder entrar o hacer algo escuché pisadas al comienzo del callejón. _Respira_, me dije casi al borde de la histeria y recordé que siempre andaba con algún arma para estos casos, en los que no tenía más remedio que, bueno, defenderme. Y me di cuenta que, _maldición_, no tenía mi bolso.

Por supuesto, siempre fui una persona optimista y positiva acerca de casi todo en mi vida, pero tenía que ser realista en esta situación, ¿cuál era mi probabilidad entonces de salir de esta? Solo me quedaban dos posibilidades: 1. Que mágicamente apareciera una pistola en el bolsillo de mi pantalón corto. Imposible. 2. Que algún príncipe azul convertido en mi guardaespaldas me salvara mágicamente de esta. Mágicamente imposible.

Pero por muy estúpido que podría sonar, de todas formas hurgué entre mis bolsillos en busca de cualquier cosa, incluso una lima, por si podía servirme… y nada: un chicle, un boleto de tren usado, un clip y dos euros. Para mi vergüenza, ni siquiera podía sobornarlo con todo el dinero que poseía en mi cuenta bancaria y estaba bastante segura de que nadie se vendería por dos euros, ¿tal vez por mis encantos? Llevaban dos días corriendo, sin dormir y sin alimentarme y realmente lucía terrible. Absurdo.

Escuché los pasos de dos personas que se estaban acercando lentamente, silenciosos, e inconscientemente desarmé el clip y lo sujeté fuertemente entre mis dedos ya que mi vida dependía de ello. Veinticinco metros, veinte metros, mi frente sudaban frío; dieciocho metros, quince metros, mis manos temblaban incontrolablemente; doce metros, escuché un ruido extraño, once metros, alguien desde la ventana me agarró de las piernas y tiró de mi hacia la oscuridad.

No alcancé a gritar y de todas formas no tenía sentido, ya que en cuanto caí al piso del sótano del edificio, aquella persona me había sujetado por la espalda y había tapado mi boca con su mano. Estaba casi segura que la ventanilla no podía abrirse sin hacer algo de ruido y por otra parte, en cuanto tiró de mi, no sentí haberme golpeado al ser arrastrada hacia abajo.

—Silencio —me advirtió con un susurro, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

Y esperamos a escuchar los pasos que seguían de largo fuera por la calle. Nos quedamos unos minutos más así, el sosteniéndome por la espalda y yo simplemente quieta, tratando de relajarme entre sus brazos para así el dejara de agarrarme con tanta fuerza. Sentía su respiración en mi nuca y, aunque fuese lo más absurdo que podría haber pensado en aquel momento, nunca me había sentido tan segura últimamente. Esperé a que hablara, alguna amenaza o algo, pero nada salía de su boca, solo sentía su respiración acompasada y una extraña sensación entre nuestros cuerpos.

_Ahora_—me dije en el momento en que sus brazos aflojaron y bajé mi puño con tanta fuerza hacia a su entrepierna que sentí pena por sus futuros hijos. Soltó de inmediato su agarre y con una mano agarré el cuello de su camisa y la otra la dirigí directo a su rostro. Antes de que el clip desarmado entre mis dedos llegara a su ojo izquierdo, tomó fuertemente mi muñeca y la torció, luego colocó su pié detrás de el mío y empujo hacia delante, cayendo de espaldas con el encima mío.

A pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo en mi trasero por el duro golpe y en mi muñeca torcida, no pude evitar deslumbrarme con sus ojos, que me decían algo que no podía descifrar. ¿Impotencia, rabia, pasión? Sus ojos me quemaban y sin poder mover mis brazos sentía que me ahogaba. Eran una mezcla entre un verde oscuro y un negro y nunca los rasgos de una persona —que de por cierto quería matarme— me habían parecido tan atractivos. Me dirigió una sonrisa torcida y vi diversión en sus ojos ¿qué tramaba? Hasta que su risa inundó la oscura habitación.

Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme sin siquiera ponerse a la defensiva.

—No esperaba eso —respondió a mis intrigantes ojos por su extraña risa— sí que sabes pelear —

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —espeté poniendo mis puños temblando en frente.

Estaba cansada, agotada y nerviosa y aún no sabía de que veía este tipo al salvarme y luego a reírse de mi. Y ciertamente sus acciones solo empeoraban mi confusión.

Me dirigió nuevamente esa sonrisa torcida, casi como si estuviese burlándose de mi y recito:

—_Servire la famiglia Swan. Sono qui per proteggere la mia principessa_ —

Supe entonces que era un enviado de mi padre y con gracia me di cuenta que las situaciones mágicamente imposibles sí podían suceder. Sentí un extraño alivio y quise reír pero al momento siguiente todo a mi alrededor parecía borroso y luego mi mundo se fue a negro.

* * *

_-EC-_

_T__e vi._

_Te vi._

_Te vi y supe que algo había cambiado, que estaba en problemas. O que tal vez me rescatabas._

_Divisé una figura a través de la ventana y en seguida supe que tú eras mi objetivo. Habías estado escondida al lado de ese basurero en Capri, pero antes de percatarme de algo más acerca de ti, solo recordé para qué había sido contratado a este trabajo, para qué estaba aquí. Para salvarte, ¿no es así?._

_Tomé tu pié y tiré de ti por la ventanilla y, para mi sorpresa, ni siquiera intentaste gritar. Solo te quedaste ahí, envarada entre mis brazos y sin siquiera haber visto tu rostro, supe que algo iba entre nosotros dos._

_Realmente me sorprendí cuando intentaste atacarme porque creí que cualquier chica de tu edad, incluso en una situación como la tuya sencillamente se desmayaría entre mis brazos. Tu simplemente seguiste luchando y te admiré. Y nuevamente recordé que me encontraba en problemas. Tus ojos fueron los que me lo confirmaron. Aquellos ojos con los que me mirabas fijamente, penetrantes, desafiantes, llenos de convicción por vivir, y tan abrumados por el miedo, de un cansancio que jamás había conocido ¿qué tratabas de decirme? ¿qué buscabas tan desesperadamente? _

_Lo supe unos minutos antes de que colapsaras entre mis brazos._

Sálvame_, gritaban tus ojos con toda tu fuerza._

_Pero de alguna forma, tu fuiste la que terminó salvándome._

___..._

* * *

SISMI: Servicio de inteligencia Italiano.

"_Servire la famiglia Swan. Sono qui per proteggere la mia principessa_": "Sirvo a la familia Swan, Estoy aquí para proteger a mi princesa". Italiano.

Capri: Isla y ciudad turística de Italia, una de las ciudades más caras que existen. Hermosa.

Jazzz


	2. Cap 2 L'agrodolce

**Disclaimer: Toda publicidad reconocible, personajes, lugares, situaciones, etc., son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Ninguna infracción de derecho de autor es intencionada.**

**Cap.2: l'agrodolce**

Estaba en el cielo y que bien se sentía.

Desperté mareada y confundida pero nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida. Traté de regular la luz que dañaba mis ojos tapándola con mis adormiladas manos y luego de abrir lentamente mis ojos pude distinguir mejor el lugar en el que me encontraba. Y entendí que aún estaba soñando. Me encontraba en mi habitación de pequeña y todo me parecía casi surreal pero acogedor. Cerré los ojos nuevamente, tratando de decidir si esto era realidad o no, y aún así me pareció extraño que un sueño se sintiera tan real; el olor del perfume de mi madre aún se sentía sobre mi almohada y recordé cuando de pequeña había vertido su perfume favorito por toda mi habitación para tener su esencia cerca aún cuando debíamos separarnos por los viaje de mi padre. También sentía la calidez de los colores de mi habitación, podía escuchar cómo sonaban mis campanas de viento, sabía con certeza donde se encontraba cada cosa y reconocía cada momento de aquella habitación. Y sentí la mejor sensación del mundo: estar cerca de mis padres. Quería seguir en ese sueño por siempre.

Después de unos minutos dormitando en la agradable sensación en la que me encontraba, golpearon mi puerta. Encontré molesto que alguien quisiera despertarme en mis sueños, pero al ver entrar a esa mujer por la puerta, con una mezcla entre alivio y preocupación a muerte reflejadas en su rostro, hizo que mi garganta se hiciera un nudo y que mis ojos se inundaran de lágrimas.

—Mamá —fueron las primeras palabras que anhelaban salir de mis labios. Y me di cuenta que jamás había visto tan desconsoladamente triste a mi madre en sueños. Ya no era un buen sueño.

—Bella, hijita —contestó mi madre como si no pudiera aguantar las lágrimas. Con cuidado se sentó a un lado de mi cama y comenzó a acariciarme la frente— lo siento tanto, realmente lo siento tanto — sollozaba con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios que aún no entendía que pasaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté casi con miedo, como si había cometido otra de mis jugarretas y estaba a punto de recibir un castigo por la preocupación que había hecho pasar a Rene.

— Estás sana y salva ahora pero yo…no pude protegerte —cerró sus ojos y solitarias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas— lo siento tanto Bella —

— No mamá, no llores —traté de consolarla al tratar de sentarme pero mi cuerpo no lo pudo aguantar y caí nuevamente de espaldas. Sujeté lentamente su mano y antes de quedarme dormida pude susurrarle:— estoy tan contenta de poder tomar otra vez tu mano —

Desperté nuevamente en mi habitación, solo que ahora sabía que no era un sueño. _Estoy en el continente_, me explicaba una y otra vez mientras mis ojos vagaban de una esquina a otra tratando de hallar explicaciones a todas mis preguntas. Mi madre me había dejado una nota encima de mi velador pero tenía mis piernas tan adormiladas que se me hacía difícil poder moverme. Sentía que había estado haciendo el servicio militar de lo fatigada que me encontraba.

"Baja a cenar" decía la nota y mirando por la ventana, sabía que la hora de cenar había pasado hace ya bastante rato. Seguramente Rene aún estaba esperando.

Me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha caliente para relajar mi cuerpo. Tenía magulladuras en mis brazos y en mis piernas y unos cuantos rasmillones, haciendo aún más confuso el explicarme como había acabado sana y salva sobre mi cama. La ducha había ayudado a mi dolor de cabeza pero aún así no podía recordar claramente.

Me vestí con un muumuu azul y unas sandalias y salí de mi habitación.

Como era de esperarse, habían dos guardias a la entrada, los que reconocí rápidamente.

Me saludaron amablemente, como siempre, sin dejar de llamarme Pincipessa por más que les explicara que no necesitaban llamarme así y me indicaron que mi padre se encontraba también en la cocina. Sentía que no había visto a Charlie en años pero por más que quisiera correr a verlo, me sentía lo suficientemente mareada como para tomarme las cosas con calma.

Saludé a todos los guardias que vigilaban las habitaciones, de algún modo sintiéndome feliz de estar en casa y aún así libre de no tener a mis usuales guardaespaldas a dos metros vigilando todos mis pasos por posible peligro. Podría acostumbrarme a no tener guardias pero al recordar mi última experiencia tal vez no era tan bueno como creía. No podía esperar a encontrarme en New York en mi nuevo apartamento y poder sentirme libre, como había prometido papá.

— Veo que la principessa aún sueña despierta —escuché a quien venía por la cocina.

— ¿Jacob? ¡Jacob! —corrí a sus brazos al reconocerlo, alegre y agradecida ya que sabía que de alguna forma, él había contribuido a mi rescate. —¿dejarás lo de principessa algún día? Es por tu culpa que todos los guardaespaldas me llaman de esa manera —golpee su hombro.

— ¿Y es que no lo eres? —preguntó inocentemente.

— Já, seré princesa de _esta_ familia porque está bastante claro que nadie quiere ser mi subordinado allá afuera —le respondí un poco bromeando un poco en serio, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Quién necesita subordinados fuera de la casa si puedes ser la princesa dentro de esta? —explicó, lo que me hizo sonreír aún más. Jacob era el guardaespaldas más valorado en la familia y Guardián de mi madre.

Agarró mi brazo y me dirigió amablemente a la cocina.

La verdad es que no tenía subordinados ni era mucho menos una princesa. Simplemente los empleados de mi padre —y mi padre— habían hecho un complot en mi contra y habían decidido llamarme de ese modo, y siendo yo pequeña y teniendo un gran complejo de ser el centro de atención, no había protestado precisamente. Mi padre manejaba muchísimo dinero y era de esperarse encontrar enemigos, sobre todo cuando lo que vendes no es precisamente algo legal, por lo que teníamos tanto dinero como guardaespaldas en cada esquina. Por supuesto que nunca había llevado una vida normal pero nunca había podido juzgar a mi padre por sus acciones, después de todo, sabía que me amaba con todo su ser y deseaba lo mejor para mi.

—Sabes que hay cambio de tu guardia, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jacob abriendo otra puerta vigilada por guardias.

— De alguna forma lo asumí al darme cuenta que nadie me seguía camino a la primera planta, pero ¿fueron ellos los que me salvaron? —pregunté intrigada por mi inexplicable rescate, pero Jacob solo se dedicó a sonreírme.

—Tu padre te lo explicará todo —

—Vamos, sabes que él no habla sobre los asuntos de seguridad conmigo —insistí.

—Pero dado a que tu fallida última guardia que él eligió personalmente fue un fiasco, podrías ganar un poco de ventaja con estos argumentos —

— Jacob ¿quieres dejar de meterle tonterías en la cabeza a mi hija? —le exigió divertida mi madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina al guardaespaldas oficial de mi padre.

— Lo siento, mi señora —sonrió y luego me guiñó el ojos al pasar a colocarse a un lado de Rene.

— Te calentaré la comida, cielo —dijo mi madre al indicarme que me sentara, mientras observaba la cocina con admiración ya que todo me parecía irreal.

— Bill me dijo que papá estaría aquí —le comenté entre cada bocado luego que la comida estuviese caliente— dios, ¿por qué tengo tanta hambre? —

— Dormiste demasiado, estaba tan preocupada que si el Dr. Crowley no te hubiese suministrado suero, te hubiese despertado yo misma —se sentó a mi lado y me observó comer— me alegro que por fin estés en casa —

— ¿Por fin? ¿dormir demasiado?... ¿suero? —pregunté anonadada— ¿cuánto dormí exactamente? —

Rene suspiro y esperó un momento, volviendo a mostrar ese rostro de preocupación.

— Cerca de tres días —

— ¡¿Cerca de cuanto?! ¿tres días? Mamá ¿estás bromeando? —estaba tan sorprendida que incluso había dejado de preocuparme por mi comida cuando papá entró.

— Veo que mi princesita despertó con mucha energía —me saludó, dándome un beso en la frente.

Abracé a mi padre por unos instantes pero no pude evitar preocuparme por todo el tiempo que estuve durmiendo.

— ¿Es en serio que dormí tres días? Eso quiere decir que solo me quedan quince días con ustedes y… —comencé pero mi padre me cortó.

— Bella, sabes que no es necesario apurar las cosas. No, incluso… no es necesario que… bueno, que te vayas tan lejos… acá también hay excelentes universidades… —estaba nervioso, podía notarlo en su voz porque, oh dios, si que debía de estar nervioso con lo que se veía cada vez que trataba de convencerme de no partir de casa.

— ¡Papá! ¡Lo hemos hablado por lo bajo una docena de veces! Tu más que nadie sabe todo el esfuerzo que he hecho por entrar a la Universidad de New York, incluso esta segunda vez también logré entrar después de dejar pasar un año realmente importante —solté frustrada ante las constantes desaprobaciones por parte de mi padre a mi ingreso a la universidad, pero para su defensa podía entender su punto de vista— No te estoy reprochando nada papá, lo entiendo, pero tengo veintiún años, ya no soy una niña —

— Es que con lo que acaba de pasar siento que no debes estar sola, sobre todo a más de cinco mil kilómetros de distancia —me respondió acongojado por el problema y la preocupación de mi distancia.

— Prefiero pensar que este cambio de ambiente me hará realmente bien para botar todo el estrés que me hace pasar Italia —apunté seriamente con lo que sería mi excusa más segura para que Charlie accediera.

Pero antes que mi padre respondiera, Jacob interrumpió, a favor mío, indicando que la guardia estaba esperando en una de las habitaciones.

— Andando Bella, es importante que conozcas a tu guardia antes de que te vayas a New York —a lo que sonreí agradecida y caminamos rumbo a la oficina de Charlie.

Tomó una serie de archivadores a un lado de su escritorio de raulí con incrustaciones y se sentó a un lado para explicarme el nuevo sistema de mi guardia.

— Son nueve personas en total, dos más que en tu guardia anterior y variará su número dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas en USA —comenzó explicando, moviendo el lápiz por entre sus dedos como acostumbraba hacer al hablar temas serios— el equipo lo conforman siete hombres y dos mujeres y sus edades van desde los veintitrés a los treinta y cinco. Estas son sus fichas y este —me indicó a una ficha en especial con su dedo índice— es tu guardián. Pasarás estos días junto a él y es importante que establezcan una relación, que sean amigos, que el sienta que debe protegerte. Cuatro de ellos viajarán una semana antes a New York a realizar los preparativos de tu llegada y los otros cinco viajarán contigo en el mismo avión con identidades falsas. Esta vez hemos decidido que la especialización de tus guardaespaldas es importante, por lo que estos son sus cargos: —tomó otra carpeta y aclaró su garganta para comenzar la lectura.

—Uno se dedicará al área de Comunicaciones, uno a Tecnología y dos a Perímetro. Otros dos a Fuerza que se integrarán a Perímetro cuando se requiera, el Guardián a Personal y otros dos a Semi Perimetral, estos tres últimos serán tus compañeros en la universidad, actuarán como amigos y vivirán en el mismo piso. Es importante que siempre estén juntos y que nunca te pierdan de vista —suspiró y luego me dedicó una mirada analítica, pensando bien sus palabras— debes contribuir con ellos ¿de acuerdo? —

—No es que fuese a New York a divertirme ¿sabes? —le sonreí para que se tranquilizara, no pensaba arriesgar mi vida solo para ir a fiestas.

Jacob sonrió ante mi comentario y luego le indicó a mi padre que entrara a la habitación espejo, donde podría observar a mis guardaespaldas sin que ellos pudieran verlo de vuelta. Luego dio una señal con los dedos para que pasaran mis nueve guardaespaldas y estos se formaron en fila delante de mí. Tomé las fichas de encima de la mesa y comencé a leerlas rápidamente mientras reconocía a cada miembro de la fila mientras avanzaba.

Angela Weber se leía primero en la lista y parecía bastante seria, con un cuerpo muy delgado por lo que supuse que concordaba con Comunicaciones, luego seguía el que supuse sería el más joven del equipo y encargado de Tecnología, Seth Clearwater, el cual me dirigió una sonrisa alegre cuando observé su rostro. Mike Newton de mediana estatura, con el cabello rubio y cara de bebe estaba encargado de Perímetro junto con Riley Biers, quien era un poco más alto que Newton pero moreno y con el semblante claramente más serio y masculino. Al seguir con la mirada a los que seguían me lleve una gran sorpresa, a la vez que entendía el por qué de su puesto en mi guardia; Laurent Gray y Sam Uley eran claramente los encargados de Fuerza, ya que su estaturas y cuerpos no concordaban para ninguna otra posición. Eran morenos pero totalmente diferentes, Sam Uley tenía rasgos indigenas, a diferencia de Laurent que sus rasgos eran claramente negros, con ojos negros como carbón, agraciado, con miraba amable y pelo largo. Di un paso más y me encontré de cara con una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en mi vida, Tanya Denali poseía una hermosa cabellera rubia y corta, gran estatura, con rasgos delicados y una nariz perfecta. Su posición era una de las más cercanas, semi perimetral, y aunque era favorecedor tener a una mujer cerca, ciertamente me intimidó. Luego venía un chico alto, con cabello rubio y largo, delgado pero claramente tonificado a quien reconocí con Jasper Whitlock, otro semi perimetral que haría de mi espacio personal algo ajeno con tal de resguardar mi seguridad. Tomé el último archivador que contenía claramente más información que el resto por tratarse de mi Guardián. Rezaba que solo tenía veintiséis años pero una gran historial en defensa, artes marciales e inteligencia.

— Anthony Masen —susurré ante un nombre tan particular a la vez que dirigí mi mirada hacia la última persona de la fila.

Alto, tonificado y delgado, con rasgos tan masculinos como seductores al igual que su revoltoso cabello bronce, me dirigió una sonrisa torcida que creí haber visto en otra parte. Estaba en una posición relajada, apoyado en un pie, cosa que por muy sencilla que fuera, me pareció totalmente arrebatador. Miré a sus ojos verdes, profundos, y reconocí una extraña sensación de seguridad al mismo tiempo que sentí como mi estomago se apretaba por alguna extraña razón. Era, ahora que lo reconocía, mi salvador.

— Gusto en conocerla, Principessa —saludó, con aquella voz que ciertamente me provocaba escalofríos— desde ahora estaré junto a usted en todo momento, espero que no piense en mi como una molestia. —

Pero más que pensar en que fuese una molestia, sin ninguna duda supe que sería un gran —y tal vez tormentoso— camino que él estuviera, desde ahora, presente en mi vida.

* * *

___-EC-_

_El teléfono sonaba constantemente pero yo, aún sentado en la silla de la cocina, no deseaba hablar con nadie._

_No estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y claramente no sabía que tú estarías involucrada, supongo que lo hubiese pensado mejor si hubiese sabido... No, nada me lo hubiese advertido, y todo aquello fue el camino para llegar hasta ti. _

_Apenas tenía en mis pensamientos esos crudos sentimientos como para saber que no era correcto lo que estaba a punto de suceder pero ya nada parecía correcto o ético. Solo buscaba una forma de salir y liberarme, de gritarle al mundo mis angustias y sentir que nada más podría oprimirme el pecho._

_Vi la luz de la pantalla del móvil encenderse encima de la mesa y lo agarré rápidamente._

"_Kew Gardens Union. 11 pm. Estás dentro"_

_Miré el reloj de la pared encima del grifo e indicaba las cinco de la tarde. Aún quedaba tiempo pero no había nada que preparar, nada que empacar. Solo necesitaba llegar a la estación de metro con mi celular y mis recuerdos, imágenes que claramente no dejarían salirme de mi camino, de mi misión. Me paré aún con la mirada perdida y sin entender cómo llegué a mi habitación, di vueltas el cajón de mi velador. Cartas, fotos, documentos, metí cada uno en un sobre de papel que había comprado el día anterior y lo sellé. Era el único arreglo que debía hacer. El teléfono aún seguía sonando, cosa que me molestaba enormemente, pero debía dejarlo sonar, hacerles saber que ya no me encontraba en casa, que el plan había comenzado._

_Volví a la cocina y tomé la foto de mis padres que aún se encontraba entre los imanes de la nevera. Los observé por unos minutos, creyendo que si los miraba de esa manera podrían perdonarme. Saqué otra foto que tenía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y la dejé caer encima de la mesa. Salía un hombre de unos cuarenta años en traje, sentado en una banca de un parque, con dos hombres a sus costados y me pregunté si había sido él personalmente el que me había enviado aquel mensaje de texto que tanto esperaba. _Debe tener una agenda muy apretada_, me expliqué, y dejé la foto que sostenía en mi mano a un lado de la de aquel hombre._

_Tomé el sobre, mi celular y mis llaves y me dirigí hacia la puerta._

_Me pregunto en este momento que habría ocurrido si hubiese reparado en aquella niña que aparecía borrosa en la fotografía detrás de aquel hombre._

_Eran las seis de la tarde de aquel día frío en New York y cerré la puerta de mi hogar para nunca más volver._

___..._

* * *

Kew Gardens Union: Estación de metro en Queens, New York.

**Disculpen si mi italiano es un poco rústico. Simplemente me estoy apoyando en el traductor de Google.**

**Jazzz**


	3. Cap 3 Il viaggio

**Disclaimer: Toda publicidad reconocible, personajes, lugares, situaciones, etc., son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Ninguna infracción de derecho de autor es intencionada.**

**Cap 3:** **il viaggio**

Lo quedé mirando unos minutos −más de lo que hubiese querido− a lo que el me respondió con una mirada pensativa pero luego carraspeó y preguntó:

— ¿Tiene alguna duda, Principessa? —

Esperé unos segundo para aclarar lo que tenía que decir y me dirigí a otro guardián.

— Jacob, ¿no crees que es muy joven para tener ese cargo? —pregunté sin apartar mi vista, con un tono demasiado irrespetuoso para mi gusto, producto de mi incredulidad.

— Fue uno de los requisitos para hacerlo su guardián —tomó las carpetas de mis manos y agregó— no se preocupe, ha sido entrenado arduamente durante estos últimos dos años para cumplir esta posición —

— Oh, por supuesto —respondí un poco aturdida de saber por fin que la persona que se hallaba frente mío era quien me había salvado en lo que yo llamaría La Peor Cacería de Mi Vida.

Pero al observarlo la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas nuevamente por la lucha de los recuerdos por salir a flote y decidí que tal vez unas horas más de descanso me harían bastante bien para poner orden en mis ideas. _Anthony_, dijo de pronto mi cabeza como si algo me alertara y subí la mirada rápidamente hasta encontrarme con preocupados ojos verdes. Por fin había conocido a mi salvador pero no habían palabras en mi boca ni comentarios que añadir que pudieran salir de mi. El parecía angustiado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, y caí en la cuenta que tal vez había dicho alguna estupidez en mi deliberación mental.

— Gu… gusto en conocerlos —saludé al recordar que mis otros guardaespaldas estaban esperando palabras de bienvenida pero ¡diablos! ¿qué había sido ese tartamudeo? Parecía la hija mimada de unas de las familias más importantes de la mafia que no sabía comportarse frente a sus nuevos guardaespaldas, pero la verdad, estaba bastante dispersa.

Jacob me dirigió una mirada curiosa pero me instó a que siguiera mi débil discurso.

— Sé que las circunstancias no son las más apropiadas para una presentación… y se que nuestro tiempo para conocernos aquí en Italia es limitado. —tomé una bocanada de aire para no irme al suelo y traté de recomponer mi semblante— A veces puedo ser un poco… impulsiva, pero entiendo el riesgo que conlleva ser la hija de la familia Swan, trataré de ser lo más cuidadosa posible y seguir sus instrucciones. Yo… creo que necesito recostarme un rato —

Caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás tratando de no tambalearme y me dirigí hacia la escalera detrás de la cocina camino a mi cuarto, rogando por no encontrarme con algún guardia. La cabeza me dolía y no podía concentrarme en un punto fijo, ya que los recuerdos bombardeaban mi cabeza como un campo de tiro. Afirmada de la pared derecha, los escalones se hacían eternos hacia arriba y dude un momento de poder subirlos.

— ¿No puede subir sola las escaleras, principessa? —escuché aquella voz aterciopelada por mi espalda pero con un marcado tono irónico— ¿o estaba esperando que, como su guardián, llegara para llevarla escaleras arriba? Oh… espere, ¿no seré muy joven para eso? —

— ¿Disculpa? —solté incrédula ante las palabras que estaba escuchando de boca de mi propio guardián— no estoy segura de haberte dado la confianza como para… —

— No diga más, no estamos a la altura de sus palabras, por lo visto —se acercó y tomó bruscamente mi brazo, jalándome hacia él— ni siquiera para un "gracias por salvarme la vida" —

Sus ojos, intensamente verdes, eran como taladros que me dejaron anonadada unos segundos. Si no me hubiese sentido tan enferma, tal vez… solo tal vez, hubiese tenido la fuerza suficiente como para empujarlo y advertirle sobre su mal comportamiento, así cómo también hubiese aclarado el malentendido de mis palabras –o tal vez no. Pero no podía pasar por alto lo que más atraía mi atención y observando la expresión de su rostro, supe que el también lo había sentido en aquel extraño momento en el que puso su mano en mi brazo; estábamos increíblemente consientes de la extraña carga entre nuestro tacto, como si su mano enviara directas descargas a mi estomago o como si su pesada mano, aún sin moverse, me acariciara suavemente.

Durante unos segundos quedamos mudos, tratando de comprender que estaba ocurriendo pero al subir mi mirada, corrió rápidamente la suya y apartó su mano bruscamente.

— No debería haber salido de esa habitación sin mi compañía —dijo de pronto, tratando de seguir la conversación –o discusión- donde la habíamos dejado.

— Anthony… yo… —solo no podía formar palabras en mi boca.

— No hace falta que se disculpe conmigo, debería disculparse con toda su guardia —siguió pero calló con mis últimas palabras.

—No, no es eso… yo… —logré decir antes de desmayarme y caer en sus brazos una vez más.

Abrí los ojos a los primeros rayos de sol que se colaron por la ventana. Estaba un poco confundida pero, maldición, recordaba todo lo que había pasado antes de desmayarme hace unas pocas horas ¿Es que seguiría desmayándome en presencia de mi guardián? Me sentía tremendamente avergonzada al parecer débil ante quien debía respetarme. Me senté despacio en mi cama y miré hacia una esquina en donde había algo –o alguien- que no pertenecía allí. En el sillón de la esquina, en medio de dos ventanales, estaba sentado Anthony, en una pose claramente dormida. Se veía pacífico pero no profundamente dormido, por lo que tenía miedo de que algún movimiento que hiciera pudiera despertarlo. Me bajé lentamente de la cama y me dirigí al baño a lavarme los dientes, así como también pensar en un agradecimiento digno para un imbécil.

Salí a los pocos minutos y al dirigir mi vista hacia el sillón vi que no estaba allí. Suspiré, pensando aliviadamente que mi disculpa tendría que esperar, esperanzadamente, unos cuando millones de años, pero al ver hacia mi cama lo vi apoyado en uno de los pilares esperando a que saliera del baño.

— Creí que tendría que entrar para sacarte desvanecida una vez más —fueron sus primeras palabras mientras caminaba hacia mi hasta quedar al frente— ¿siempre tienes la costumbre de desmayarte cuando se ve arriesgado tu orgullo? —

Lo miré con furia, a pesar de ser muy temprano en la mañana para odiar a alguien y conté mentalmente hasta diez, suspiré y lo miré a los ojos.

— Tenía unos asuntos femeninos que atender allí adentro mientras pensaba en un agradecimiento para ti —dije en tono irónico, el se limitó a poner cara seria ante la información que le estaba proporcionando— pues bien, si quieres saber como iba el asunto, déjame informarte que a las mujeres una vez al mes, mientras el nivel de sus hormonas se elevan y haciendo que piensen en agradecimientos para imbéciles, les llega un incómodo san…—

— Basta —dijo serio y con un tono tan tajante que me sorprendió— eso… eso no necesito saberlo —

Pude ver como se ruborizaba un poco y daba la media vuelta para salir de mi habitación pero, por supuesto, esto no se quedaba ahí. Estaba tan claro que Anthony normalmente no trataba con mujeres.

— ¿Eres mi guardián y no sabes cuando es mi periodo? ¡En un futuro puede que tengas que comprar mis neceseres! —alcancé a gritar antes de que cerrara la puerta de golpe.

Había dado con un punto débil que no dudaba en explotar para incomodarlo pero a pesar de que era un imbécil, yo lo era aún más por seguirle con juegos estúpidos. ¿Alguna vez había actuado de forma tan infantil en mi vida? Nunca, menos a mi edad, después de haber pasado un año en África en donde la madurez supuestamente había tocado mi puerta. Pero me ponía de los nervios y eso hacía que me doliera aún más la cabeza. Me acerqué a mi velador a tomar mi celular y vi una nota:

_Bella_

_El doctor Crowley te diagnosticó una contusión en la cabeza. Solo tienes que tomar Tylenol por una semana y descansar. Llámame para que te lleve el desayuno._

_Con amor, mamá._

Perfecto, ahora no solo tenía que aguantar estar cerca de ese idiota, sino que también debía aguantar estar con él encerrada en mi habitación. De pronto mis últimas dos semanas de vacaciones en Italia se habían convertido en un dolor en el trasero más que un acercamiento padres-hija.

Tomé los antiinflamatorios y el vaso de agua y deseé por un momento que fuera _xanax _y que me llevara lejos de aquí, pero un remedio para la gripe no haría que mis problemas se fueran, solo me harían dormir bastante más. Pero necesitaba pasar más de seis horas despierta durante el día si quería que me dejaran partir a New York. Que se jodieran las pastillas y el dolor de cabeza.

Tragué las pastillas y llamé a Rene, que llegó diez minutos después con un desayuno para un campamento solo para una chica de 1,63 metros. Todo en mi hogar era claramente desproporcionado.

Después simplemente dormí, y cada ciertas horas que abría un poco mis ojos, veía a Anthony vagar por mi habitación, leyendo un libro o simplemente durmiendo. El tipo si que se tomaba su trabajo en serio. Hasta que me llevé un gran susto cuando, abriendo mis ojos lentamente después de unas trece horas de sueño, su rostro apareció tan cerca de mí que pensé que podría ser una pesadilla.

— Hasta que por fin despiertas —saludó con una sonrisa— que poca vergüenza, ¿eh? —

— ¿A que te refieres exactamente? —contesté sentándome en mi cama— si lo dices por ti, por supuesto, mirar fijamente a alguien es de mala educación, y cuando duermen, es casi acoso —

— Entonces no tienes idea que hablas cuando duermes —confirmó más para si que para mí, debido a mi nula respuesta porque, dios, sí que sabía que hablaba durmiendo.

— ¿Quién te a dado el permiso para deambular libremente por mi habitación? —lo sé, cambio de conversación, que excusa más débil.

— Tu padre y ¿No me vas a preguntar que estabas hablando? —contestó mi evasiva con una risa contenida.— Pues bien, pensé en un principio que estabas sufriendo un ataque o un fuerte dolor porque no parabas que quejarte… —

— Para ¿quieres? —lo corté mientras ya comenzaba a ruborizarme— los dos sabemos que viene después, solo era un sueño… —

— …y me acerqué, pensando que tendría que llamar nuevamente al médico, pero resulta que no eran gemidos y, al parecer, tenías bastante acción porque… —

Que me trague la tierra al tener un sueño erótico mientras un imbécil me vigila.

— ¡Para! Solo porque puedes tener a una que otra mujer en la cama no significa que todos contemos con esa suerte… y me refiero a los hombres, no me acostaría con una mujer, aunque sin ser homofóbica, porque me parece bien, pero soy bastante hetero… —vi como Anthony se iba de la habitación con su estúpida sonrisa, sin escuchar mi vómito de excusas— ¡hey! ¿a dónde vas sin escucharme? —y simplemente escuché el sonido de mi puerta al cerrarse.

.

Sus incidentes ojos, sus molestos gestos, su fatídica presencia, sus ácidos comentarios, su elocuencia maldita, sus ásperas manos, su irónica preocupación. Todo. Me seguía y respiraba y cada segundo de los últimos quince días eran un eterno recuento de sus defectos. Era guapo –maldición que era guapo- pero con el se comprobaba que una cara bonita no era directamente proporcional a una buena personalidad y estar junto a el día y noche encerrada en la mansión Swan no era más que una tortura… una dulce y amarga tortura.

En un principio pensé que su comportamiento se debía a mi estúpidas palabras el día de mi cambio de guardia pero los días siguientes no fueron más que lo mismo en nuestra relación Guardián-Protegida y me ponía de los nervios. Cada vez que estábamos solos simplemente me miraba como una gran molestia, me hablaba de forma irrespetuosa y no paraba de llamarme pervertida. De vez en cuando Jasper, uno de los guardianes más cercanos, me defendía o ponía a Anthony en su lugar, pero ya que él era Guardián y mi madre lo incentivaba a que pasáramos más tiempo juntos –y a solas- ¿que más podría hacer que defenderme por mis propios métodos?

Pero a pesar de las amenazas de convivencia que estaba recibiendo de mi supuesto "compañero de guerra", la cercanía con mis padres esos quince días realmente me habían servido para recobrar la paz mental que necesitaría a unos cinco mil kilómetros de distancia, y en mi propia habitación. Había dejado a Charlie y a Rene tres años por querer hacer un poco de servicio medico voluntario, y la verdad, es que el servicio comunitario que tendría que haber hecho era justo aquí, en Italia, junto a mis padres, en mi vida.

A pesar del sube y baja de los ánimos de Anthony –que no lograba entender en lo más mínimo-, el último día de mi estadía antes de partir me sentía bastante tranquila y en paz. Aunque añadir que mi madre lloró como una magdalena estaba de sobra.

Partimos a las 4:00 am al día siguiente, y fue entonces que se les ocurrió la brillante idea de informarme del plan maestro hecho por, ni más ni menos, que mi caballeroso guardián durante el viaje de una hora de Nápoles a Roma; llegaríamos al aeropuerto Roma-Fiumicino y pasaría directamente a la oficina de documentación para poner al día mis trámites migratorios –gracias Charlie y tu mafia- a las 5.30 am, para entonces tendría listo el papeleo y el equipaje, Tanya me llevaría directo al lavabo y me cambiaría de ropa mientras una actriz parecida a mi saldría con el cambio de ropa. Me pondría una peluca y caminaría tranquilamente del brazo con Tanya, hasta encontrarnos con Anthony y Jasper en la zona de embarque. Quedaríamos delante de un elegante extranjero francés –Laurent- que, al pasar el boleto, nos adelantaría y revisaría rápidamente el pasillo hasta llegar dentro del avión. Me sentaría detrás de Sam que para entonces tendría vigilados a cada uno de los pasajeros a mi alrededor, mientras que Anthony y Jasper vigilarían desde atrás.

Y aunque el viaje fue tranquilo y bastante largo, Tanya no despegaba un ojo de mi, asi como ninguno de mis otros guardaespaldas. Ya estaba acostumbrada, por supuesto después de tantos años con el mismo hábito ya no suponía alguna molestia, pero jamás mi guardián, a quien le había declarado la guerra abiertamente y quien se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, me había incomodado tanto con sus ojos insidiosos durante diez horas sin apartarlos de mi. Apenas pestañeaba y a veces creía que miraba más allá de mi, como analizando algún serio problema que resolver. A veces pensaba que solo estaba pegado en la nada.

— Ta… Tanya… —susurré a mi dormida acompañante, ya sin poder soportar la incomodidad de la seguridad excesiva de Anthony, sin pensar en las consecuencias, para preguntarle si era común que una persona se quedara tanto tiempo mirando sin pestañar o es que de lleno iba algo raro con Anthony.

Pero la reacción de Tanya no la vi venir, y es que si hubiese sabido, me hubiese ahorrado tantos problemas con las azafatas, así como hubiese tenido un viaje totalmente tranquilo.

Tanya abrió los ojos de golpe y se lanzó a mi como si alguien nos estuviese atacando, cogiéndome en un abrazo que, a nuestra mala suerte, me hizo gritar de la sorpresa. Jasper y Anthony, al ver la acción y escuchar mi grito no se quedaron tranquilos y se pararon de prisa pensando en que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Pero antes de poder entrar en acción, un pasajero de la fila contigua gritó, y como una cadena de desafortunados eventos, las azafatas llegaron de inmediato para saber que estaba ocurriendo. Otro pasajero gritó que, al parecer, dos personas se habían puesto a pelear y una señora respondió que se trataba de un ataque terrorista. ¿Podría cundir más el pánico en aquella situación?

Nos culparon de la ser las primeras en causar el escándalo –algo correcto, entre tantas equivocaciones- y nos pidieron hablar en privado en la separación de clases.

— Es mi culpa —comenzó a excusarse Tanya— no pensé que se armaría tal escandalo con mi proposición —

— ¿Disculpa? —soltamos yo y la azafata al unísono.

— Bueno, Isabella y yo —tomó mi mano y miró a la azafata avergonzada— acabo de proponerle matrimonio y ha aceptado. He armado un escandalo porque he gritado de felicidad. Me entiende ¿no es así? —

Tanya miró a la azafata con ojos expectantes y más grandes de lo normal. Había entendido el plan totalmente, por lo que sabía que debía aportar al juego.

— No nos estará discriminando, ¿verdad? —inquirí, con fingida preocupación.

— No, por supuesto que no —se excusó, preocupada— es solo que cualquier acción que perturbe a los pasajeros es gravemente sancionada por los inconvenientes que pudieran ocasionar y… —

— ¿Perturbar? ¿Inconvenientes? —repitió indignada Tanya, buscando el nombre en la placa del pecho— señorita… Irina, ¿Debo sospechar que está teniendo una actitud más borde de lo normal por el hecho de nuestras preferencias sexuales? —

— Jamás tendría alguna actitud distinta por causas injustificadas o que pudiera cuestionar mi profesionalismo al momento de ejercer algún juicio… —

— Es decir, sí está ejerciendo un juicio ante nuestros gustos personales —incidió mi guardaespaldas, cortándola nuevamente— oh, pero no sabe los problemas que esto —indició con su dedo índice el vacío entre las tres— podría ocasionarle si denuncio su comportamiento. —

— Señorita, por favor, no malinterprete mis palabras —Irina respondió con un poco más de autoridad.

— Oh, y por supuesto, no me está gustando nada el tono que está utilizando con mi pareja… y por lo demás ¿dice usted que estamos malinterpretando su marcada discriminación hacia nosotras? No se olvide, señorita, que en esta habitación solo hay tres personas y dos de ellas se sienten totalmente ofendidas —Tanya tomó mi manó y dio media vuelta con la cabeza alzada, sin siquiera mirar a la azafata, hasta que, antes de correr la cortina que separaba de los asientos, volteó y terminó diciendo:

— Siéntase avergonzada y a la vez agradecida que no tomaremos acciones legales en este caso —

Salimos al pasillo y, a pesar de que nadie en la cabina de pasajeros había escuchado nuestra discusión, sí lo habían hecho las dos personas más próximas a la cortina que separaba la pequeña habitación de los demás pasajeros.

La señora de unos sesenta años nos miró con desaprobación en su nada evidente reojo y el adolecente de diecisiete años sonrió sorprendido y emocionado. Al pasar le guiñé para que su excitación le durara el resto del viaje y me senté feliz junto a Tanya a la vista de haber resuelto nuestro primer problema juntas. Esperaba que realmente me hiciera la compañía femenina que necesitaba en mi oh-tan-masculino-y-tosco mundo. Pero luego me sentí nuevamente incómoda y dirigí mi mirada hacia Anthony que había olvidado completamente. Nuevamente estaba taladrándome con la mirada, pero esta vez vi furia en sus ojos. ¿Acaso estaba en problemas? _Que se la trague_, pensé, feliz de no tener que dirigirle la palabra por otras cuatro horas de vuelo tranquilo. Pero no pensé que su furia pudiera durar tanto tiempo.

Mientras caminábamos por la manga del avión, agarró fuertemente mi brazo y, sin dirigirme siquiera la mirada, me dirigió por una puerta de servicio que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Unos pasos más atrás iba Jasper, y a un metro adelante iba Tanya, Laurent y Sam habían desaparecido y caí en la cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en un plan de salida que, por cierto, no me habían informado en las catorce horas de viaje.

Dudé en que se me hubiera pasado algo por alto, pero por un instante vi como la comisura de Anthony se torcía unos milímetros, y la rabia y la confusión se apoderó de mi. El sabía que me enfurecería con esta situación, el no poder controlar mi voluntad. Y lo estaba disfrutando aún más por lo que había ocurrido en el avión. _Diente por diente_, es lo que dicen.

Pasamos por unos baños de servicio mientras que algunas azafatas y trabajadores del aeropuerto nos miraban confusos ante nuestra presencia y otros trataban de detenernos. Tanya iba abriendo paso con confianza y Jasper, cada ciertos minutos, miraba si alguien nos seguían. Bajamos unos tres pisos por las escaleras de emergencia y luego salimos a un costado del aeropuerto, donde los conductores de los taxis podían tomar un descanso. Anthony agarró aún más fuerte mi brazo y comenzó a dar zancadas más grandes, mientras que apenas y caía ante mi torpe sincronización de pies. Justo a unos segundos de llegar a la calle, un vehículo negro frenó a toda velocidad ante nosotros, y pensé por un segundo que casi nos mataba un loco apresurado por el poco tacto de mi guardián. Pero la puerta trasera se abrió de golpe y asustada a que fuera algún tipo de ataque, miré perpleja a mis guardaespaldas que estaban a mis costados.

—¿Anthony, que está pas..?! —comencé a preguntar pero él simplemente me empujó directo al auto cortando mi pregunta.

Caí sobre unos asientos comunes y corrientes del vehículo, nada parecido a los asientos de cuero del Mercedes que me esperaba al otro lado del aeropuerto, y Anthony se apoyó de mi espalda por lo que quedé acostada casi en el suelo, luego me quitó la gorra para ponerme una peluca rubia y volvió a sentarme a su lado con Jasper al otro extremo. El auto arrancó y luego mis guardianes suspiraron.

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! —grité en un ataque de rabia por la forma en que siempre me trataba mi guardaespaldas principal. Miré a Jasper por una respuesta pero el solo se limitó a observar a Anthony con precaución, por lo que asumí que el no estaba en ninguna posición de responder a mis preguntas, sino su jefe.

Y le dirigí una mirada cargada de odio y ansiedad, esperando por mi respuesta que solo llegó después de muchos minutos tras un suspiro de irritación por su parte.

—Este es el plan para llevarte a salvo a tu nuevo departamento —me respondió fríamente, lo que me enfadó aún más.

— Por supuesto que me siento muy a salvo a tu lado…—añadí irónicamente, irritada de sentirme como una estúpida— ¿Y podrías explicarme por qué no tuviste la jodida amabilidad de explicarme esto antes? En vez de tirarme como un animal al asiento trasero, claro está —

— ¡Porque hablas y cuestionas todo! —me espetó enfadado y oímos carraspear a Laurent que iba de conductor, en modo de reprender a Anthony de su irrespetuosa forma de hablarme pero poco le importó— no paras de hablar y si te hubiese dicho de que iba el plan hubieses querido comentar al respecto como cada vez que criticas algo ideado por mi. Luego los enemigos de tu padre te hubiesen escuchado y en este momento aquellos hombres te estarían torturando. ¿Es que nunca podrás obedecer sin reclamar? —

Hijo de puta.

— Por supuesto —dije con mi voz más dulce— si fuese Jasper el que me informara de tus brillantes planes —

— ¿Por qué Jasper habría de…? ¿Acaso no entiendes que él está bajo mis ordenes? —preguntó irritado.

— ¿Y acaso no entiendes por qué me resisto a cada estupidez que se te ocurre, _gentleman_? —le respondí— ¿y crees que tú no estás bajo las ordenes de alguien más? —

— Tú… —comenzó pero Jasper vino a mi rescate.

— Anthony, basta —le cortó el rubio— no sé que pasa contigo ni con tu actitud, pero si la presionas solo estará más nerviosa y el plan podría no funcionar —se puso sus lentes de sol, se removió un poco el cabello y suspiró— y ya sería hora que empezaras a tratarla con respeto después de todo… ustedes… serán novios —

— ¿Qué? —preguntamos al unísono, atónitos ante las palabras de Jasper.

— La señora Swan acaba de llamarme, me ha dado las instrucciones personalmente sobre la mejor manera de proteger a la princesa. Deben de actuar como novios, para que la gente no comience a dudar el por qué están todo el día juntos. —

— ¿Y por qué no me las da a mi, personalmente? —preguntó Anthony molesto por la instrucción a su subalterno o por tener que fingir ser mi novio, con todo lo que significaba. Aún no estaba segura.

— Porque… bueno, la señora Swan no es precisamente idiota, y sabe que ustedes dos hubiesen protestado. Para ella es bastante claro que ustedes dos no se llevan bien del todo y está preocupada por cómo se comportaron en Italia.

Al escuchar esto, Anthony giró rápidamente su rostro hacia mi, esperando alguna excusa de mi parte. No la tendría.

— No hago más que hablarle maravillas de ti —le dije con el mayor tono sarcástico que pude y una dulce sonrisa en mi rostro.

Anthony cerró los ojos y respiró hondo unos segundo. Por dentro solo hacía mi baile de la victoria.

— ¿Crees que con tu actitud llegaremos a alguna parte si llegan a atacarte? —

— ¡Masen! —lo reprendió Tanya con la mirada más dura que le había visto hasta ahora, irrumpiendo por primera vez nuestra discución.— Esta conversación termina aquí —

Ninguno de los dos hablamos más durante el camino a Manhatan, a pesar de que Tanya, Laurent, y Jasper discutían sobre los pasos a seguir para asegurar que no me descubrieran otras familias de la mafia norteamericana, hasta que llegamos a Murray Hill.

El auto avanzó por una pequeña calle residencial con filas de árboles a ambos lados y edificios pequeños con toques renacentistas. Estacionamos frente a uno que tenía solo cinco pisos y ajusté mi peluca, nerviosa. Por fin comenzaría mi nueva vida en New York y estaba ansiosa.

Nos bajamos y Laurent, Sam y Jasper bajaron el equipaje del auto en el que viajaba Sam. Jasper nos guió a través de la entrada del edificio, que cerraba con unas hermosas puertas de fierro forjado. No tenía portero ni ascensor, cosa que agradecí enormemente. Significaba que nadie estaría husmeando la vida privada de nadie. Subimos hasta el cuarto piso por una ancha escalera y llegamos a la única puerta que se encontraba ahí. Cada piso era un apartamento. Hermoso.

— Nos separamos aquí —informó Tanya y mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. ¿No viviría con Tanya? ¿Qué pasó con mi figura femenina en mi oh-tan-masculino-y-tosco mundo?— Princesa, nosotros viviremos en el piso de arriba, Angela, Seth y Riley han cubierto todos los pisos, incluyendo el sótano, pero por cualquier emergencia hemos puesto un botón de pánico en las llaves del apartamento —

Tanya sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me las pasó. Distinguí un pequeño aparato como las llaves de un automóvil con un botón en el centro. La observé y solo pude decir gracias ante mi descorazonada realidad. ¿Es que siempre sería así mi vida? Esperar que todo se solucione pero darme cuenta que las cosas nunca son como las espero.

Mis guardaespaldas subieron al quinto piso y Jasper sacó otro manojo de llaves de su bolsillo.

Entramos y observé el pequeño recibidor que daba paso a la sala de estar. Se conformaba por tres sillones robustos de tela color carmesí y una pequeña mesa de centro. A los lados se encontraban otras mesitas con lámparas a juego y hacia el lado derecho había un perfil de medio punto que asumí como la entrada a la cocina y a su lado izquierdo, otra puerta que daba a un pequeño baño. Hacia el lado izquierdo de la sala de estar había un corredor largo y angosto, el cuál mostraba cuatro puertas que debían de ser las habitaciones. El apartamento era bastante más grande a cómo lo había imaginado pero acogedor. Era perfecto.

Dejé mi maleta y mi bolso en un sillón y me dirigí hacia los ventanales de la sala que daban hacia un pequeño balcón con maseteros vacíos adornando las esquinas y luego de unos minutos escuché el sonido del timbre. Creía que todos mis guardaespaldas tenían las llaves del apartamento, pero no me molestó en abrir la puerta de inmediato. Después de todo, Seth estaba vigilando a través del centenar de cámaras que imaginada había instalado antes de mi llegada.

Pero en vez de encontrarme con algún guardaespaldas, me encontré con unos ojos expectantes y una sonrisa enorme que me daban la bienvenida a una realidad llenas de dudas y confusiones.

* * *

_-EC-_

_Había algo diferente en tus ojos, siempre lo supe._

_Resolución, energía, esperanza. Lo distinguía en la honestidad de tu mirada._

_En el momento en que entré como guardaespaldas y supe de tu existencia, pensé que había sido una mala pasada del destino que estuvieses involucrada con una familia de la mafia, pero comprendí muy rápido que nunca fue así, que lo comprendías, lo aceptabas. Y te gustaba. No podría haber habido un lugar mejor para ti que entre Charlie y Rene. Y de alguna forma, me gustaba, me había unido a ti._

_Cuando decidí unirme a la familia Swan como guardián había botado toda esperanza de algo mejor, solo me llamaba la crueldad y la indiferencia ante la vida. Me decía que quería sufrir solo y en silencio pero indirectamente deseaba que todos supieran por lo que estaba pasando. Quería que alguien más compartiera mi sufrimiento. Fui egoísta. Pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor parecía conforme con sus vidas, contentos a veces por las situaciones que pasaban. Para mi era inaceptable, despreciable. Pero tampoco hacía algo para mejorar con lo que me había tocado vivir a mi. Me hacía una peor persona._

_La gente siempre me encontró intimidante –seguramente por mi fría mirada o mi amarga presencia- pero delante de ti, no era más que un simple guardaespaldas que, más que exigieras mi protección, imploraba por protegerte. Mis comentarios corrían como agua porque, delante de ti, mis palabras no eran nada frente a lo que tenías que decir. Comencé a darme cuenta que te buscaban mis ojos, mis manos, mis oídos, todo. Y estaba cometiendo un gran error._

_Supe que me había equivocado en el momento en que mi mirada se posó en ti, a pesar de ni siquiera haber tenido una conversación apropiada contigo. Pero cuando te vi frágil entre mis brazos, no pude sino olvidarme de las razones por las cuales había decidido proteger a Charlie Swan. Quise protegerte a ti, con todo mi ser._

_Pero peleaste contra mi, con toda tu fuerza. Hiciste a un lado tus sentimientos ante mis hirientes palabras, limpiaste tus lágrimas ante mi fríos sentimientos y te paraste frente a mi ante mi indiferencia. No sabía si quería llorar o gritar de felicidad._

_Traté de apartarte, de correr la mirada y simplemente seguir con mi trabajo. De alguna forma supe que todo esto podría terminar mals para ambos. Pero, a la vez, ¿qué podía hacer para impedirlo?_

_Me hiciste pensar que habían caminos diferentes que se presentaban en mi vida. Que la vida, como la conocía, no era un simple error y que no todo estaba perdido, que mis padres hubiesen querido algo diferente para mi._

_Tal vez ser feliz._

_Y que eras tú, al encontrarte en aquel momento en mi vida, la mayor bendición del destino._

_..._

* * *

_**Jazzzzz**_


End file.
